Save Yourself
by pinkbowtie
Summary: Billy is the new kid in town and he's a pretty interesting character. Spencer has a growing fascination for him. *Powerpuff Girls announcer guy voice* What will happen between our two heroes? Is this summary vague enough to make you read? Rated M for later chapters because I really don't trust myself.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **boy x boy kinda. Don't like, don't read.

**Pairing: **Spencer x Alive!Billy

It was a typical morning for Spencer Wright. He walked to his locker, not making eye contact with anyone. Placing two notebooks on the top shelf, he sighed quietly. Frankly, he was in a rut and even though it was a new year everything was still old. Every day was gonna be the same thing. The same whispers and stares as he trudged down the hall, the same crazy teacher confusing math for history, and the same freaky principal with a lisp trying to expel the boy every chance he got.

He was a pretty quiet kid, except when he was around Rajeev and Shanilla. He didn't really trust anyone in that school excluding those two. _God if I have to put up with Ponzi for another freakin' year, I'm gonna scream._ He thought. The bell chimed throughout the hall, waking up those who were still infatuated with summer.

The halls quickly became empty and one boy still lurked, in absolutely no rush to get to science. _Jeev and Shanilla aren't in this class, so I'm gonna be alone and-oh shit! _He stopped in the doorway upon seeing the not-so-friendly faces of Lolo, Cleet, Doreen, Maureen, and Flourine. _Well, this is fantastic! This has to be a record or something, first day and it's already the worst year ever. _There were a few new faces in the class, but the only one who really caught his eye was a boy with dark hair, who seemed to be just as annoyed to be there as Spencer.

He slouched over his desk and ran a hand threw his hair. He was wearing dark jeans and a yellow and orange striped shirt under a green jacket. He had a tie on too. It was definitely an interesting look. He cracked his knuckles, receiving a couple dirty looks for the disgusting sound, which only made him smile. He seemed pretty interesting, so Spencer decided to take the seat next to him.

"Settle down kids, let's begin," A new teacher as well. She was a tall, tan, brunette with a gorgeous face. "My name is Ms. Ward and I'm the new science teacher," she was very perky and it wasn't just her attitude that was perky. The mysterious boy in the back of the room whistled as she wrote her name on the board. Ms. Ward whipped around only receiving a second catcall from the young man. He winked at her very suggestively.

The class was snickering at the boy with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk on his face. "How about I take attendance?" Ms. Ward wasn't in the mood for writing anybody up on the first day. One by one called out a few students. "Ba-Baru_ch_ Cohen?" She stated pronouncing the first name wrong.

At first, nobody answered. "Is Baru_ch_ not here?" she pronounced it wrong again. A few students looked at each other and shrugged. Others kept ignoring the teacher and doodled.

"No he's here, but you said his name wrong," Spencer looked over at the boy sitting next to him. _Baruch? He does not look like a Baruch!_ "You wanna try that again?" He gave a falsely sympathetic look. "Oooooooooo's" sounded around the room.

"Baruck?"

He turned to Spencer and whispered "Dear lord," Spencer laughed and Baruch smiled. He liked that laugh, it was cute. "Try it with me now. Ba. RRRRRRR. Uch," Ms. Ward mimicked the boy. "There ya go! But I don't like that name. Can you call me Billy?" he batted his eyes.

The class erupted in laughter. Spencer nodded his head in approval. _Maybe this year won't be so sucky._ The woman who stood in the front of the room was really irritated now. "Billy, what was the point of that?" Billy shrugged. "It was funny." The class couldn't contain their laughter and the room was once again loud. It took a while to calm them down this time, but finally they did.

"Perhaps, you'd like to go visit the principal's office?" She tried. Billy stroked his chin as if he was thinking really hard. "Is that, that 70's-pedophile-lookin' dude? Nah I'm good." Another roar of laughter, which Billy adored

"Billy! Have a little respect." She tried not to laugh, but even she had to admit that Principal Ponzi was a pretty sketchy guy. "That's very rude, now please I'd like to cover what we'll be learning this year." She expected a snippy comment or another catcall, but instead heard a sigh. Followed by a "Yes, Warden." Of course followed by another wave a students laughing hysterically.

"WILL THE OWNER OF A DARK BLUE HARLEY DAVIDSON PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICE?" A raspy voice announced. Everyone looked at Billy as he stood up, saluted, and said cheerily "That's my cue." as he began walking out of the class. Ms. Ward huffed in annoyance as he left.

Spencer hardly paid attention after Billy left. All he knew for sure was that he had to get some syllabus signed. The class ended and he was the last one to leave. With a quick glance at his schedule he made his way to his next class, history. To his surprise, as he walked in, Billy sat in the lower right corner of the room. "Oh dude! Sit over here!" Billy called.

They talked the entire period and found out a lot of stuff about each other. Billy discussed his family a little. It was pretty hard for him. His dad left when he was two. So his mom had to do whatever it took to provide for him. Unfortunately, anything meant drugs and prostitution. She eventually got arrested and he had to live with his aunt and uncle. He got into weed at about 13 and became in the words of his uncle 'a delinquent'.

After a few more dreadful classes, Rajeev, Shanilla, Spencer, and Billy sat in the cafeteria. They laughed, smiled, and joked. Spencer was oblivious to Billy's obvious flirting, but Shanilla was absolutely not.

"So, Billy you see anyone you like yet?' She inquired. "There are a lot of pretty girls here don't you think?" She wanted to be subtle, but that wasn't necessarily her forte. Billy nodded his head. He glanced at Spencer and looked away so nobody could see the light pink shade tinting his cheeks.

"Yea, b-but it's nothin', don't worry about it." Billy dismissed. "So, you guys wanna hang out after school?"

"Sure we can go to the WiFri!" Rajeev answered quickly. "Maybe Lolo'll be there and I can put the moves on her," Spencer laughed. "Lolo is not interested dude," Rajeev rolled his big brown eyes. "The Jeevster can make anything happen,"

It was a long day, but it was finally over and three out of four went to the WiFri as planned. Billy sort-of-stumbled in after a little while. His eyes were red and glassy. He found just about everything hilarious. Everything had become hilarious when he laughed like a cynic. Shanilla kindly refused the weed he had offered informing him "Marijuana kills brain cells, they don't call it dope for nothing," Billy scoffed. "Chicks can't hold dey smoke that's what it is,"

Spencer sniggered at the quote from The Breakfast Club. Billy was one interesting character. He didn't really want to like him, but it was hard not to. The drugs were definitely going to be an issue. He just kept thinking: '_I can make him quit. I can change him. Oh shit! I hope he didn't just see that stupid look_.'

Rajeev considered the offering for a little while longer before remembering that his sister would most likely rat him out. "Suit yourself, Broseidon. More for me," Billy placed the unlit joint in his mouth and pretended to smoke it. He most likely didn't even realize it was unlit. "Hey…hey Bromeo, you should get me some cheese fries or somethin'," the raven haired boy beat his stomach like a bongo. "I. Am. Starving."

Rajeev, Shanilla, and Spencer watched in awe as Billy finished off his third order of cheese fries. He was one of those people who could eat all the food in your house and not gain a single pound. He licked his fingers and smiled at the three staring teens. "Oh sorry…did you guys want some?" the dopey smile on his face was replaced with a look of concern and apology. Shanilla waved her hand towards Billy with a disgusted look on her face. "No…that's okay," she tried to clear her surrounding air of the rancid belch that pervaded her nose.

Billy jumped up at a glance of the clock. "Shiiiiiiiiiit! I gotta get home!" The raven haired boy whispered as if it was top secret. He tried to walk, but immediately fell back onto the couch. "But what if I float away? I mean s'already happening!"He stood up in demonstration. He looked like an idiot, stumbling and falling to keep himself on the ground.

Spencer walked Billy home after he became paranoid. They arrived at a medium sized house not too far from Spencer's actually. "Dude, thanks for helpin' me. Bring it in Sherlock Brolmes!" Billy hugged Spencer tightly. He rested his head on the other boy's shoulder. As he brought his head up their eyes met. They both seemed to be at a loss of words. So Billy decided to end the 'staring contest' by leaning in and simply pressing his own lips to Spencer's.

At first Spencer didn't react, but after the mild shock wore off he responded by playing with his classmate's hair. Tongues met and created a sensational chill that ran up the Wright boy's spine in pleasure. Billy's hands wandered lower before stopping at the very bottom of Spencer's lower back. He went a little lower and grazed over the shorter boy's butt, receiving an appreciative moan from him. Billy pulled away revealing a toothy grin before seductively whispering "See you in school." and walking into his house.

**A/N: **Ha! I edited it again! Watcha gonna do bro?


	2. Chapter 2

The first bell rang. Spencer was both nervous and excited, but mostly nervous, to see Billy. There were two ways this could go. The occurrence of Friday could've been sincere and genuine or drug induced. He slowly stepped into Ms. Ward's class and exhaled, relieved that Billy wasn't there. He took his seat as he returned the glare Lolo shot at him. "Okay so today I thought I'd hand out your text books, but it looks like someone's not here. So I'll just take attendance" Ms. Ward stated. "Baruch Cohen?" she asked insincerely.

"Sayin' it wrong again." Heads turned as Billy walked into the room and sat down. "Hey brojangles." Billy whispered to his friend with a wink. Spencer looked away to hide his joy. He looked back to Billy and tried to say as calmly as possible "H-hey." _That_ _went smoothly._ "Why are you late to my class?" The brunette woman inquired.

"I had to take care of somethin', but it should be fine now." Billy dismissed. He jumped at the sudden vibration of his cell phone. He glanced at the number. "Holy shit!" He answered the phone and ran out of the room, saying in the happiest tone anyone had ever heard him use "How the hell are you talking to me right now?!"

The class went silent to listen in on his conversation in the hall. "That's great! So are you coming up here or where are you gonna stay?" Spencer felt a sinking feeling. _Who is Billy talking to?!_ _Wait am I jealous? _He thought. He and the rest of the class jumped as Billy screamed "No!" from the hallway. "You have no clue what's best for me."

The class had never been this quiet before. The conversation with this mystery person was fascinatingly interesting. "I could list _20_ reasons why Beverly Hills is better than Brooklyn. Oh! Here's my favorite, I haven't gotten stabbed." A few snickers went around the room and others 'shhh'ed them.

Kids were starting to try to guess who this person was now. "Don't _you_ lecture_ me_ about responsibility, you crack whore!" Geez, this was getting good. "I said crack whore. Has your being on drugs for so long affected your hearing, mother?" Nearly every jaw dropped at that last word. "How about you shove that apology up your ass and call me when you get arrested again, m'kay?" He stated with false sincerity. "What?...can't...you...going...tunnel," the call was then abruptly ended.

Billy punched a locker with all his might, before he came back into the class. All eyes were on the boy who stormed to his seat. He flipped his hood up before laying his head down. He wanted to cry so badly, but now wasn't the time.

"Billy are you okay?" Spencer placed his hand on Billy's shoulder. The dark haired boy shook his head. "What happened?" Billy shook his head again. Spencer looked over to see Cleet and Lolo whispering, laughing, and glancing in Billy's direction.

This was why Spencer hated those kids. They had no sympathy for others. "Wow you're worse than I thought. Some people happen to have these things called emotions. You don't know what's going on in his head or anybody else's and if you're going to pass judgment on others before you do, then you can go fuck yourselves!" Spencer's eyes widened along with, Ms. Ward's, and the rest of the class.

He didn't know what just happened. He would never say that, but the way they laughed at Billy...it hurt him. He wasn't exactly sure what he felt for this guy, but if it was enough to make him blow up like that, he'd have to seriously think about it. He took his hand off of his friend's shoulder and glanced at the ticking-so-slowly clock. _Maybe I just wanted to stand up for him, that doesn't mean I like him in that way. Right? _The brunette at the front of the room followed her instincts and announced "Class dismissed."

Some students cheered and stampeded through the halls. Others walked out slowly and quietly. The two boys walked down the hallway to the library. They had a while to spare, so why not? Finally entering, Billy smiled at Spencer, not to his knowledge though. He was a really cute guy and even if Spencer couldn't realize it, Billy's crush was blatantly obvious.

Billy could read people pretty easily and what he got out of Spencer was that he felt pretty alone. He was confused about more than his sexuality. His purpose, niche, why he felt so different from everyone, yet blended in with the crowd. Billy picked this up through his body language, speech patterns, and eyes, which were hypnotic. He learned how to do this a long time ago, when his mom brought home a 'friend'. It was a great way to have the upper hand.

"Thanks for stickin' up for me brotato." The taller boy remarked in a hushed tone. "My mom wants to drag me back to Brooklyn, but fuck that noise. I'm not going anywhere, especially when you're here." Spencer offered a kind smile. _That must suck. Meeting a bunch of new people and making friends, right as someone tries to force you to give all that up._ He really was clueless.

"So why'd you show up late to class?"

"I had to pay some dudes. So I should be good for awhile."

"Pay 'em for _what _exactly?"

"…Drugs."

Spencer rolled his eyes. He attempted to hide his smile, but it didn't work out so well. "Don't judge. I have needs." A small laugh escaped the brunette's lips.

Billy went into a daze. Could you blame him though? Spencer was great! They clicked instantly and…they kissed! _What if Spencer only kissed back because he didn't want to be rude or some other shit? _He thought. _What if he doesn't like me? I can't just leave. God, sometimes mom's such a dumb bitch._

"So why Brooklyn?" The shorter boy inquired. Billy instantaneously came out of his trance. Off the top of his head, it was probably because his mom wanted to play 'house'. She wanted to make up for lost time…or something like that.

"I grew up there so, probably 'because my mom wants to 'rebuild our family'. She doesn't really get that I have a life now." He huffed. "I'll always appreciate that she did what she did 'cause she wanted to help me, but I don't think she realized that bringing home a guy who's paying you to fuck him, doing drugs, and selling drugs were good ways to help a child out." His phone vibrated again. No way in hell he was answering it this time. "The main reason I'm not going back is because I got stabbed."

Spencer's eyes went wide. "Is it bad that I kinda wanna hear that story?" He sheepishly asked. His face turned a light pink. He cursed himself mentally, before he heard "Nah," the raven haired boy shrugged.

"I barely remember it anyway. I got mugged, stabbed, and now I have a scar." Billy shrugged again. "It all happened really fast." Spencer hesitated before speaking again. He never knew anybody who was even remotely close to that situation.

"C-Can I see it?" The Wright boy queried. At first Billy, raised an eyebrow. Then a nearly devilish smirk formed. The way that he could toy with his friends was too good to be true sometimes. "You just wanna see me shirtless," Spencer's face competed with the color of his sleeves. "Come with me and I'll show you," the taller of the two grabbed the other by the wrist and dragged him to the bathroom. The door was closed and so were Spencer's eyes. He wanted to look, but he doubted it would end well for him.

Billy's shirt was thrown to the floor along with his sweatshirt. Spencer opened his eyes slightly to see the details of Billy's muscled back. His skin was so tan and his muscles were built. "So it's right under my shoulder," the Wright snapped out of his trance and looked at the formerly ripped flesh. "Oh my god," his hand rose slightly as if he was going to feel it. "I think you mean 'bro my god'," Billy internally patted himself on the back for his pun. The brunette boy's hand made contact with the old scar.

The raven haired boy flushed at the light touch. He was silent for longer than Spencer was used to. He slowly turned to face his friend. Spencer's eyes traveled to Billy's sculpted abs. "Look, I can't keep doing this," Billy picked up his shirt and slipped it over his head, followed by his hoodie. He stepped closer to him, gently pressing him against the nearest wall. "I like you Spence. I need to at least do this before I get dragged out of this town kicking and screaming," He pressed his lips to Spencer's neck. Gently, his lips placed little kisses down to his collarbone. Spencer almost audibly moaned at the light bites and suckles.

When lips met, Billy felt his chest tighten. Could he really just leave everything behind in one fowl swoop? His mom wanted to hurt him that badly? He wouldn't think about it now. He couldn't. He pulled away, with a somber expression. He whispered under his breath, "Take care Broham," before he ran out of the restroom, down the hall, and out of sight. Spencer stood still against the wall, still in a lust driven daze, and still confused by Billy. Now he felt a slight pain in his chest. Something he'd only really felt one other time. Yes, this was definitely his heart breaking.

**A/N: **Sorry that I'm reaaly stupid. I fixed it. *runs away*


End file.
